Izumi Curtis
Izumi Curtis urodzona jako 'Izumi Harnet '''jest jedną z postaci w mandze i anime ''Fullmetal Alchemist. Jest nauczycielką Edwarda i Alphonsa Elrica, która zgodziła się szkolić braci, aby doskonalili swoje zdolności alchemiczne po śmierci matki. Rozszerza ich trening o reżim filozofii, sztuk walki i życia poza krajem. Jest także żoną Siga Curtisa. Biografia Historia Izumi Harnet urodziła się i wychowała w zachodnim regionie Amestris. W wieku 18 lat wyruszyła z domu do północnego regionu Briggs, aby formalnie uczyć się alchemii jako uczennica słynnego alchemika - Silvera Steinera. Tam Izumi powiedziano, że nie zostanie przyjęta na uczennicę, chyba że przeżyje jeden miesiąc na przerażającym łańcuchu górskim Briggs, mając tylko maczetę. Izumi stawiła czoła żywiołom, kilkakrotnie prawie ginąc od ekstremalnego zimna, ataków dzikich zwierząt i napadów z górskiego patrolu Briggs. Zakładali nawet, że jest szpiegiem Drachmy, ponieważ kradła im jedzenie. Za jej czasów, Izumi ostatecznie wykuła swoje własne teoretyczne przekonanie - „Jedno jest wszystkim, wszystko jest jednym”, będące alchemiczną koncepcją Wszechświata. Choć została schwytana, plotka o tajemniczej „górskiej kobiecie” atakującej Fort Briggs będzie krążyć w tym regionie przez prawie dwadzieścia lat. Po upływie miesiąca, Izumi zaryzykowała powrót do miasta i oświadczyła Steinerowi, że jest już gotowa, by zostać jego uczennicą alchemii. Jednak zszokowany mężczyzna dowiedział się o swoim nieporozumieniu i powiedział jej, że jest Goldem Steinerem - starszy bratem Silvera Steinera, który zmarł kilka lat wcześniej - i że jest znany z walki wręcz zamiast alchemii. W wielkiej furii Izumi zaatakowała go i strąciła go nieprzytomnego, postanawiając samodzielnie kontynuować trening alchemii. Można z tego wywnioskować, że jest samoukiem, a jednocześnie niezwykle wykwalifikowaną i kompetentną alchemiczką. Pewnego dnia Izumi wpadła na młodego Siga Curtisa, upuszczając niedźwiedzia, którego niosła, a on jej podniósł. Według tej dwójki była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. W końcu oboje się zbliżyli, pobrali i przeprowadzili do południowej miejscowości Dublith. Po osiedleniu się tam, Izumi w końcu zaszła w ciążę z Sigiem po wielu próbach, choć ciąża była bardzo trudna, ponieważ ciągle chorowała. Niestety ich dziecko zmarło podczas porodu, co doprowadziło ją do głębokiej depresji i desperacji, by spróbować ożywić swoje martwe dziecko poprzez transmutację człowieka. Z powodu nauk Prawdy, jaką była „równowarta wymiana”, którą Izumi musiała zapłacić za otwarcie Bramy, spowodowała usunięcie niektórych narządów wewnętrznych, co sprawiło, że była zarówno stale chora, jak i całkowicie niezdolna do ponownego zajścia w ciążę. Podczas podróży po wschodnim regionie Amestris kilka lat później, Izumi i Sig zatrzymali się w małym miasteczku Resembool, gdzie ulewne deszcze spowodowały przelanie rzeki i groziły zalaniem wioski. Postanowiła interweniować w imieniu oszalałych wieśniaków, odpowiednio przekształcając dużą glinianą zaporę, z łatwością przejmując przelew. Wdzięczni za jej pomoc mieszkańcy miasta Resembool zaoferowali parze miejsce do odpoczynku, kiedy jej choroba zaczęła działać. Wtedy do Izumi podeszło dwóch małych chłopców o imieniu Edward i Alphonse Elric, którzy poprosili o przyjęcie jej jako uczniów. Choć najpierw odmówiła, zgodziła się później, gdy dowiedziała się, że obaj chłopcy zostali osieroceni, oferując w ten sposób okres próbny, w którym udowodnią swoją wartość jako uczniowie przed podjęciem ostatecznej decyzji. Razem z chłopcami Izumi i Sig wrócili do Dublith i przygotowywali się do testu. Zabrała braci Elric na Wyspę Yock, dała im duży nóż i poinformowała, że mają przetrwać na wyspie samotnie przez miesiąc bez użycia alchemii, próbując jednocześnie rozszyfrować znaczenie jej przysłowia „Jedno jest wszystkim, wszystko jest jednym”. W tajemnicy zostawiając asystenta Siga, Masona, na wyspie, aby czuwał nad bezpieczeństwem chłopców i upewnił się, że doskonalą swoje umiejętności walki fizycznej, Izumi wróciła bez nich do Dublith. Kiedy wróciła miesiąc później, Izumi była mile zaskoczona, widząc chłopców nie tylko w świetnej formie, ale też dlatego, że właściwie zrozumieli jej alchemiczne powiedzenie. Spełniając swoją obietnicę, Izumi przyjęła ich jako uczniów, instruując ich zarówno w alchemii, jak i sztukach walki przez sześć miesięcy, zanim uzna ich za wystarczająco kompetentnych, aby wrócić do domu i dalej ćwiczyć samodzielnie. Spotkanie mistrza Izumi została wprowadzona do historii w 19 rozdziale, kiedy Edward i Alphonse od dawna spóźniają się do jej domu w Dublith, aby zapytać ją, co wie o Kamieniu Filozoficznym. Po upomnieniu chłopców za to, że zostali członkami wojska państwowego i za zastój ich treningu, wyjaśnia, że Kamień nigdy ją nie zainteresował i dlatego nie stał się przedmiotem jej badań, ale stwierdza również, że niedawno spotkała alchemika w Central City, który wiedział o tym wiele - alchemik Van Hohenheim. Kiedy Alphonse ujawnia, że Hohenheim jest dawno zaginionym ojcem chłopców, Izumi postrzega to jako wielką szansę na wiele sposobów, ale Edward ze złością odmawia przyjęcia pomocy od Hohenheima. Temat zostaje odrzucony, z wyjątkiem stwierdzenia Izumi, że Hohenheim miał wspomnieć coś o swoim marzeniu, które wkrótce się spełni. Chłopcy zostają na kolację i dzielą się z Izumi, Sigiem i Masonem opowieściami o swoich podróżach - w tym ich doświadczeniach w Rush Valley, pomagając urodzić dziecko, co według Izumi jest delikatnym doświadczeniem. Ale kiedy Ed i Al pokazują swoje ulepszone umiejętności transmutacyjne, Izumi jest zszokowana widokiem Edwarda wykonującego alchemię bez kręgu. Żąda od razu wiedzieć, co dla Edwarda znaczyło zobaczenie Brama Prawdy, odsłaniając chłopcom własne doświadczenia z transmutacją człowieka i że domyśliła się tego jedynie poprzez obserwację, że ich ciała zostały tajemniczo okaleczone. Potem wyjaśnili, jak wykorzystali jej instrukcje, próbując wskrzesić swoją martwą matkę, tracąc lewą nogę i prawą rękę Eda, a także ciało Alphonse'a jako obiekty do wymiany, a następnie jak połączyli siły z Wojskiem Państwowym, aby uzyskać dostęp do ograniczonych alchemicznych dokumentów, które pewnego dnia mogą doprowadzić do ich przywrócenia. Po pocieszeniu ich i lamentowaniu, że popełnili ten sam błąd, co ona, Izumi odrzuca ich jako swoich uczniów za bezpośrednie nieposłuszeństwo dotyczące jej zakazu używania ludzkiej transmutacji. Oczywiście wydalenie czyni braci Elric jej przyjaciółmi, a nie uczniami, otwierając nowy związek dla trzech alchemików. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę chłopcy otwarcie konsultują się z Izumi w sprawie sposobów przywracania ich ciał, a ona uważa, że Alphonse mógł się wiele nauczyć z pobytu w Bramie niż Edward lub ona sama, ponieważ Al stracił całą swoją formę fizyczną jako opłatę, a nie tylko część ciała. Ale kiedy Alphonse ujawnia, że absolutnie nie pamięta widoku Bramy lub Prawdy, Izumi sugeruje, że winna może być amnezja wywołana traumą i konsultuje się z lekarzem. Niedługo potem Edward nagle tymczasowo odchodzi, aby odnowić licencję Państwowego Alchemika, podczas gdy Alphonse pozostaje w Dublith, aby pomóc w sklepie. Ale kiedy Al w tajemniczy sposób znika, Izumi, Sig i Mason badają miasto, by znaleźć miejsce pobytu chłopca w zbroi, lecz dowiadują się, że został porwany i zabrany do pobliskiego zacienionego baru zwanego Diabelskim Gniazdem, będącego siedzibą nowego lokalnego gangu. Izumi atakuje twierdzę gangu, zręcznie niepokojąc prawie wszystkich członków (i zbeształa Al za to, że tak łatwo stracił czujność), zanim natrafił na ich szefa - stylowego mężczyznę o imieniu Greed. Jednak, gdy atakuje Greeda, odkrywa - kosztem kości u palców - że jego ciało jest raczej dziwne, pokryte cienką warstwą prawie niezniszczalnej zbroi. Alphonse wyjaśnia, że Greed jest homunculusem - wbrew niedowierzaniu Izumi - i że mężczyzna chce zawrzeć umowę z Elricami, aby pomóc im w stworzeniu ciała w zamian za informacje o zaklnięciu duszy Al. Nalega, by Izumi zrezygnowała z walki i przyprowadziła Eda do Diabelskiego Gniazda w celu negocjacji po powrocie. Izumi niechętnie odchodzi, grożąc osobistą anihilacją Greeda i jego ludzi, jeśli Alphonse zostanie w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzony. Ed przybywa wkrótce potem, a Izumi przekazuje wiadomość Alowi i Greedowi, pozostając w tyle, gdy Ed idzie sam, aby „negocjować” (W anime z 2009 r. sceny te są przeniesione i Izumi przybywa, by wesprzeć Edwarda, a jej pierwsze spotkanie z Greedem zostało usunięte). Tej nocy, gdy Elricowie powracają z walki z Greedem i jego ludźmi z pomocą południowego plutonu wojskowego dowodzonego przez majora Armstronga i Führera, samego Kinga Bradleya, ten komplementuje umiejętności Izumi jako alchemiczkę i nauczycielkę i oferuje jej miejsce w Państwowym Programie Alchemików, jednak ona grzecznie odmawia. Odchodzi, zostawiając ofertę na stole i powodując, że Izumi zastanawia się z niepokojem, dlaczego naczelny dowódca miałby osobiście zająć się tak banalną sprawą. Wymagający naprawy protez w Rush Valley i dodatkowych informacji w Central City, Ed i Al opuszczają Dublith następnego dnia rano. Prawda o transmutacji człowieka Izumi pojawia się później, gdy odbiera telefon od Edwarda, który ją spytał, na początku niejasno, w jaki sposób to, o co on zapyta, ją skrzywdzi, a jeśli nie będzie chciała odpowiedzieć, może odłożyć słuchawkę, a nawet zerwać ich relacje nauczyciel-uczeń (chociaż Edward poprawił się mówiąc, że już to zrobiła wcześniej). Kiedy Izumi karze mu to po prostu powiedzieć, Edward pyta, czy pamięta o jej nieudanej próbie transmutacji dziecka, co powiedziała, że tak zrobiła i że nigdy tego nie zapomni, przypominając sobie o tym wydarzeniu. Kiedy zapytała, o co chodzi, Edward wyjawia jej, że ich „mama”, którą transmutowali on i Alphonse, nie była tak naprawdę ich matką. Zdezorientowana Izumi zapytała go o co mu chodzi, na co Edward w końcu zapytał, czy dziecko, które Izumi transmutowała naprawdę było jej własnym dzieckiem. Z początku wydawało się, że nie rozumie, ale po chwili zrozumiała Edwarda i natychmiast odłożyła słuchawkę. Izumi później dzwoni do hotelu, w którym mieszka Edward, po wcześniejszym zadzwonieniu do Pinako. Kiedy Edward odpowiada jej, gdy wcześniej został przez niego wezwany, Izumi wyjaśnia, że zbadała linię własną i męża, a następnie wyjaśnia, że kiedy transmutowała swoje dziecko, użyła swojej krwi, włosów męża i kości zmarłego dziecka. Izumi stwierdza następnie, że transmutowane dziecko miało kolor skóry i włosów, który był nie pasujący do niej lub jej męża, potwierdzając w ten sposób to co Edward chciał wiedzieć. Kiedy stwierdza, że Edward coś odkrył, ten odpowiada, że potwierdził, iż zmarłej osoby nigdy nie można przywrócić bez względu na wszystko, co pozwoliło Izumi zrozumieć, że Alphonse gdzieś żyje, co oznacza również, że można go przywrócić. Przyjmując do wiadomości, że jej „idealna” teoria była również porażką, ponieważ wciąż uważała, że czegoś brakowało jej do transmutacji, Izumi nieco humorystycznie stwierdza, że jako mistrzyni straciła z tego powodu twarz swojego ucznia. Kiedy Edward próbuje ją przeprosić, ta odmawia, mówiąc, że to kara za wejście na terytorium, na którym nie powinna przebywać. Potem dziękuje Edwardowi przed odłożeniem słuchawki, dezorientując byłego ucznia. Tak jak Alphonse był wdzięczny Edwardowi za to, że dowiedział się, iż nie zostali zmuszeni do zabicia swojej matki po raz drugi, Izumi ogarnęła ulga, że po raz drugi nie poddała swojego dziecka tak wielu cierpieniom, płacząc z poczucia winy, które ciążyło jej przez cały ten czas, po raz kolejny przypominając sobie, jak umarło dziecko, które transmutowała, i jak otrzymała karę, na którą zasłużyła. Wspomina także o ironii stojącej za karą, którą otrzymała wraz z Edwardem i Alphonsem, stwierdzając, że Prawda była okrutna, ale sprawiedliwa. Kiedy Curtis powiedziała, że Edward wstał, pomimo utraty nogi, na której stał, Izumi wierzy, że Edward może kiedyś pokonać nawet Prawdę, zapowiadając ostateczne zwycięstwo Edwarda nad Prawdą i odzyskanie Alphonse'a. Ludzki Kamień Filozoficzny Izumi pojawia się ponownie dopiero w połowie historii, kiedy ona i Sig jadą pociągiem i ponownie spotykają ojca swoich uczniów, Vana Hohenheima. Po wyjściu z pociągu rozmawiają o synach Hohenheima i tym, co robili, gdy nagle obrażenia wewnętrzne Izumi powodują, że zaczyna rzygać krwią. Zaniepokojony Hohenheim następnie dociera do ciała Izumi, układając narządy. Myśląc, że dźgnął Izumi, Sig wściekle uderza Hohenheima, odrzucając go na kilka metrów. Pytając swoją żonę, czy wszystko z nią w porządku, Izumi twierdzi, że wszystko z nią dobrze i że naprawdę może lepiej oddychać. Dowiedziawszy się, że zniknęła rana w miejscu, gdzie Hohenheim ją dźgnął, twierdzi, że nie może przywrócić jej narządów, ponieważ Prawda je zabrała, ale udało mu się przestawić jej uszkodzoną jamę wewnętrzną w najkorzystniejszy możliwy układ. Izumi następnie ze strachem pyta Hohenheima, czym jest, na co odpowiada, że jest tylko osobą o imieniu Van Hohenheim - Ludzkim Kamieniem Filozoficznym. Po tym Hohenheim prawdopodobnie poinformował ich o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w kraju, w tym o dniu obiecanym, a także Ogólnokrajowym Kręgu Transmutacji. Po usłyszeniu tego, Curtisowie kierują się na północ. Tam Izumi celowo pozwala się schwytać przez wojska północne, aby poinformować „ zaufanego mężczyznę z Ishvaru ” i „dużego mężczyznę z irokezem” o dniu obiecanym. Ta wiadomość przechodzi przez zaufaną sieć informatorów w całym kraju, aby dotrzeć do samego Roya Mustanga. Dzień obiecany i czwarta ludzka ofiara Ufając żołnierzom Briggs w nadchodzących wydarzeniach, Izumi i Sig zostają zabrani do rezydencji Armstrongów, gdzie mają się ukryć pod rozkazami Olivier Miry Armstrong do czasu powstania Mustanga w Central City. Kiedy nadchodzi dzień obiecany i rozpoczyna się bitwa, Izumi wraz z siłami Briggs szturmują miasto, siejąc spustoszenie. Przybywając do Dowództwa Centralnego, spotyka rodzeństwo Armstrongów, które walczyło ze Slothem. Wraz z Sigiem, Alexem i Olivier czwórka mierzy się z homunculusem, który ostatecznie zostaje przebity i zabity. Wkrótce potem Izumi zostaje niespodziewanie teleportowana z dala od męża i sojuszników do podziemnej kryjówki - ponieważ Ojciec chce zebrać pięć ofiar (ludzi, którzy przeżyli otwierając Bramę) dla realizacji swojego ostatecznego planu. Ponownie zjednoczona z Edwardem, Alphonsem, Hohenheimem i nowo schwytanym Mustangiem, piątka ludzi zmuszonych jest ponownie otworzyć Bramę Prawdy na polecenie Ojca. Po masowej transmutacji, homunculus powraca w ciele, które „wykorzystuje moc Boga”, a Izumi (wraz z całą resztą) podejmuje wspólne wysiłki, by go zabić. Transmutuje alchemiczne kolce, aby strzelać, a nawet zwala na niego pełną kolumnę, co okazuje się bezskutecznie. W końcu Ojciec musi się wycofać, a Izumi szybko podąża za nim. Z przerażeniem patrzy, jak Ojciec tworzy ludzi z dusz dawno zmarłych poddanych Xerxesa, chorując na widok czołgającego się w jej stronę dziecka. Zostaje uwięziona później w wybuchu. W 107 rozdziale pokazano, że przeżyła wybuch dzięki Hohenheimowi, osłaniając ją i Edwarda przed większością z nich. Następnie pomaga wyczerpać Kamień Filozoficzny Ojca nieustannymi atakami i patrzy, jak Edward wykańcza go na końcu 108 rozdziału. Ona i Sig witają Alphonse'a po tym, jak wkrótce odzyskuje ciało z Bramy. Ostatni raz widziana jest na zdjęciu podczas epilogu z Sigiem i Masonem. Charakterystyka Wygląd Izumi jest dość atrakcyjną i zwodniczo młodą kobietą, mimo że jest w średnim wieku. Jest dość wysoka i jasnoskóra, ma ciemne oczy, smukłą talię z zaokrągloną, ale dobrze wyrzeźbioną sylwetką i czarne włosy uczesane do tyłu, związane w warkocz. Po lewej stronie jej obojczyka znajduje się alchemiczny tatuaż. Zwykle nosi długą białą bluzkę z kołnierzykiem i opadające do tyłu, dopasowane do sylwetki szare spodnie sięgające do kostek oraz sandały z odkrytymi palcami, na których są litery „WC”. Osobowość Chociaż Izumi jest dumna z tego, że jest prostą gospodynią domową, przedstawiając się w ten sposób każdemu, kto o to prosi, jej atrakcyjna i skromna powierzchowność zaprzecza jej przerażającemu usposobieniu, tak bardzo że Edowi i Alowi ciarki przechodzą po plecach na samą myśl o jej rozdrażnieniu. Jest podatna na gwałtowne akty przemocy i często się ją widzi jak wyrządza komuś fizyczną krzywdę. Jednak pomimo swojej często agresywnej natury, Izumi jest niezwykle opiekuńczą, mądrą i spostrzegawczą osobą, która zawsze chętnie pomaga potrzebującym, zwłaszcza dzieciom. To powiedziawszy, jest również wielką zwolenniczką pomagania ludziom we własnym życiu i zwykle będzie interweniować tylko w imieniu tych, którzy chcą - ale nie są w stanie - pomóc sobie. Chociaż ma wiele umiejętności alchemicznych i dużą wiarę w swoje możliwości, Izumi często ceni sobie pomysł ciężkiej pracy i używania alchemii tylko do rzeczy, których nie da się zrobić ręcznie, podkreślając innym, że alchemicy wciąż są ludźmi i mają ludzkie granice. Dodatkowo, Izumi wydaje się bardzo lubić podróże (jest to cecha, którą mogła przekazać Edwardowi), ponieważ wiele jej występów w serialu to podróże poza swoje rodzinne miasto. Ciekawostki * Izumi i Olivier Mira Armstrong są jedynymi ludźmi, których Ed i Al boją się do tego stopnia, że nie chcą ich rozgniewać. Obie kobiety mają wiele cech wspólnych, w tym wrogość, przemoc i silne filozofie życiowe. * Warto zauważyć, że w każdym przypadku, gdy głowa Izumi jest spowita cieniem lub jest w ciemności, jej oczy są przedstawiane w głębokich ognistych czerwonych kolorach, niezależnie od jej stanu emocjonalnego. * Podobnie jak Ed, który nie lubi być nazywany niskim, lub Olivier, która nie lubi być nazywana kobietą, Izumi nie lubi być nazywana starą (co jest nieco ironiczne, ponieważ pomimo tego, że jest w średnim wieku, nadal wygląda dość młodo). * O ile tatuaże Izumi są czerwone zarówno w mandze, jak i anime z 2003 roku, w serii z 2009 roku ich kolory zostały zmienione na głęboki odcień niebieskiego. * Nazwa Izumi oznacza po japońsku „wiosna” lub „fontanna”. * U Izumi zwykle widać, jak pękają jej kostki, gdy jest zła lub chce kogoś zastraszyć. Galeria Plik:Izumi render fma artbook 5.jpg Plik:Izumi (1).jpg Plik:Izumi (5).jpg Plik:Izumi (6).jpg Plik:Izumi z.jpg Plik:Izumi z1.png Plik:Izumi z2.jpg Plik:420494.jpg en:Izumi Curtis Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Fullmetal Alchemist Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Bohaterowie z mang Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Małżonkowie Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Amazonki Kategoria:Mentorzy Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Budzący strach Kategoria:Mądrzy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Ofiary Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Przynoszący nadzieję Kategoria:Komediowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Geniusze Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Poplecznicy Kategoria:Rodzice